Id and Ego
by brooklynbelle
Summary: What happens when they take peoples cell phones during the battle, and when the people wake up...they all have to be claimed rightfully by there parents. So, this is a story of a couple of the lost children of the gods.
1. bruises and tea

"That was embarrassing," she thought as she got up from the bench, "I don't think I have ever fallen asleep in public before." She stood up and brushed off her wedding gown looking around, she had to get back, "Ron is probably worried sick." she thought running in the direction of the church. As she was trying to figure out the elapse of time She looked around.

"Sir? Are you alright?" she asked the man in the middle of a crosswalk who was struggling to get up.

"I..I'm..m fine I think, thanks I guess." the man said standing up, he looked up at Ally and his jaw dropped so far it could have hit the pavement. "Ally? Ally Ryan? Is...is that you?"

"Excuse...Oh my god Milo Dante, what are you doing here?" Ally asked embracing him in a hug. She had always regretted her decision moving away from home. Jersey was always her home and when she went to Manhattan for her schooling at Julliard she had forgotten all about the hidden friendliness in her past best friend for 19 years.

"I actually just got a job, accounting for a law firm on the east side. I can't really believe out of this entire city when I am found in the middle of a cross walk, you are here to save me ha ha...like when we were kids and I fell out of the tree and you," He chuckled breathlessly, beseechingly confused at were he was.

"And I carried you four miles unconsciousness to your house and asked your mom what to do."

"Yea, you always did the right things on accident, thats how we became friends," he was up to full height now and looked Ally up and down, she was gorgeous except her gown, she was wearing a white fluffy dress that was torn and dirty to an almost brown color, he noticed when she turned around to gather her skirts it was ripped so he could see the white corset she was wearing, and the scars, he shivered. Ally noticed the staring and turned toward him,

"Oh I was supposed to be married , but I am not now."She looked a little self conscience gathering her skirts looking as bewildered as Milo felt

"Well Monroe why don't you and I get um...what time is it? I can't find my phone." Milo asked calling Ally by her old nickname. They started searching around the crosswalk under a car crash, there seemed to be multiple and they were all deserted and the people around didn't give it a second glance, and still, no phone. Ally searched her skirts for the pocket and the only thing inside was an engagement ring and a gold coin.

"Oh oh my, I,"she was looking at the ring and tears were slowly spilling out of her smoky eyes. Milo pulled her up to look in her eyes and kissed her forehead and wrapped her in a hug and sat them down on a bus stop. Ally's shoulders shook with such force it was as if she was trying to shake them off her body.

She buried her head in his shoulder and Milo could feel the hot tears soak through his green shirt, this brought back old memories of the past that she has endured, he slowly stroked her hair and let her cry it out. Milo knows its better to just let out all the emotions may it be hatred, love sickness, overwhelming joy, sadness, or heartbreak, than keep left it inside, bottled up, later on if the emotions were still in there someone could do something they regret. Milo had experience.

After Ally recouped and dried her eyes, she started laughing. Laughing really hard, and Milo looked very, very confused.

"Sorry Milo but I can't help think about the last time I saw you, when the tree stump "jumped" up at you, and you were laughing completely oblivious that I..." she trailed off looking into his eyes kindly, searching for any of the old emotional distress, hurt, or even hate. She couldn't find any thoughts just a blank slate, he had always had a way of showing no emotion, but not in a stand offish or cold hearted way, just the same look in his eyes. Knowing Milo he probably could see her regrets, Milo has always said her emotions are like open book he could always see them, no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

"Okay well, how about we eat dinner. I can't help but think I should buy you a new, lets say just new clothes, because of," he motioned to her dress, "the disaster that overtook this dreadful wedding dress." Ally nodded and they stood up together she looped her arm through his and they walked down 22nd street with her head on his shoulder.

"Just to explain this god awful, gaudy dress, the mother in law picked it out. Saying "It's your wedding day you are supposed to wear a dress," you know how much I despise these things."

"You know what I want to know?" Milo asked as she walked into the dressing room with 4 or 5 different items.

"What?" she called out trying to rip off the rest of her already torn up dress.

"How that soon to be mother in law talked you into wearing a dress."

"I don't really know either, kinda creepy right? I mean you couldn't even get me to wear a dress to prom, and you were my date! That women has magic powers I tell ya." She did a twirl as she stepped out of the dressing room, Milo gasped.

"Ally have you gone home lately?" He stood up walking over to her while slowly inspecting the trail of blue black marks that went around her shoulders in the shapes of fingers, on the base of her neck was a fairly prominent thumb mark, the bruise was green/yellow which often means its older. Looking over her bruises he felt an overwhelming amount of sorrow, looking at his best friend who chooses the wrong guy, over and over again, like her mother. He shuddered as he remembered how bad she used to look before she became an emancipated minor, and crashed at his house many a night. She looked into his eyes and he had a memory flashback to junior year.

_"Stop going back there Monroe look in the mirror, your face is beautiful, and you are strong, and look what he did too you." he shoved a mirror into her face and she saw her split lip, black eye, and the gash on her hair line that was caused by a flying toaster. Her face crumpled and the pain flashed in her eyes._

_ "He just promises that he'll be different, stop drinking, but he's my dad ,okay? He doesn't mean to hurt me he loves me! It is just the alcohol." Ally was crying, but was still strong under her tears, and stubborn as she will ever be, but the tears that came out of her eyes were tinted red as they fell, he needed to get her medical attention, fast. Milo looked at her pulled her into his arms and held her like a father would a scared child. She looked up at him and then said,_

_ "I love you Milo, you are my best friend." Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently, leaned backward and fell asleep. He then carried her gently through the sleeping house and drove her to the hospital, trying not to wake her._

Milo gave her a gentle squeeze and said,

" Maybe get a shirt with a back and sleeves so the great people of New York don't think I am an abuser of a very beautiful 22 year old." He said spinning her around to look at her shoulders and neck in the mirror. Her eyes flared, she was stunned, this stunned Milo. So, her next guy did he not abuse her in any way?

"Milo," her voice broke off as she stared at the hand prints that were slowly turning green, then yellow, and finally disappeared all together. The whole episode took about 5 minutes, but they were shocked into a submissive silence for about an hour. Bodies operating on autopilot she bought the clothes and they walked next door to a coffee shop. Cafe de la Lune, or Coffee from the Moon, and slowly digested the spectacle their eyes had witnessed, but minds could not,would not, comprehend.

"OK, I think something is going on." Ally finally said putting down her tea, and rubbing her palms on her thighs, a nervous habit she had used since adolescence, and crossed her ankles looking up to see Milo.

"We need answers." Milo said quietly putting down his butter knife. He held up his thumb, were his knife had dug in little beads of blood slowly surrounded as his thumb healed in a matter of seconds. "I have been doing this over and over again, the same result." Milo rested his head on the table in defeat. Ally brought her hand up and rubbed his neck thoughtfully, thinking more about this rather than being terrified.


	2. meet Psyche

Priyah Psyche,(Frey)

She was biting her lip, nasty habit she knew, but something just was not adding up. She entered the subway that morning at 7am for school and got back on at 6pm to go back home, but according to her watch it was 7am Wednesday morning. That means a whole 14 hours of her life had been erased,

"Stupid America and time zone differences." Priyah muttered under her breath letting out a tremendously impressive sigh.

"Whats got you?" a guy sitting across from her asked, he looked up from his ipod staring at her face, his amber eyes looked so sincere, a girl could drown in the kindness they reflected.

"Well I have lived in this sorry country for, what? 3 or 4 weeks and so far, you are the only one who will even glance my way." She huffed looking at her shoelaces, Priyah began to dig her toe into the worn out blue carpeting under her seat, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I know what you mean us Americans, we can be so rueful, and unappreciative of foreigners to our land. Please let me humbly apologize for our insincerity of ignoring your lovely person." His eyes were smiling, and he bowed his head trying to get her to smile, and meet her eyes. Priyah is terribly shy, she never raises her hand in class even though she is averagely bright, she doesn't normally strike up a conversation in fear she will make herself a fool, and under any circumstance she has never even met eyes with a boy, let alone an incredibly adorable boy, she has no confidence. Her appearance begs to differ, her deep set blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes, a clear ivory complection with freckles sprinkled along her nose and cheekbones, and long thick red hair that frames her face in a way that could leave even the most beautiful women, jealous..

"I, well thank you." she said daring a peek up at this kind stranger.

"You are most welcome, so may I ask what is your favorite color?" smiling slightly looking at her cheek, which seemed to be as close to her eyes as he could get.

"What? Well green I guess, but more of a mossy light brown kind of color." Priyah mumbled quietly looking into his eyes, they were transfixed upon her, as if he had never met a girl so, so interesting before.

"Brown well that is quite amusing, oh I am terribly sorry let me introduce myself I am Eros," he said extending a fairly large hand in her direction. She reached up tentatively and put her delicate hand in his.

"Ed Ross? Nice to meet you, I am Priyah, Priyah Psyche." they shook and her cheeks flared a most becoming shade of pink. She smiled, this surprised her, on any normal day she would have excused herself and moved far away from him, as far as possible. Even if she was 19 she had never, ever even kissed a boy, let alone hold ones hand. The subway lurched to a stop and the lights went out, passengers looked confused at each other as to why this happened. People started taking out phones or ipods, lighting up what they saw, or didn't see.

Priyah saw it though, she saw Ed's body shimmer for the slightest second and then settle, she saw the flicker in his eyes before the train stopped, like his mind already knew this was going to happen. She dropped his hand and curiously looked at him.

"Well," he said sitting back, "looks like we'll be in here for a while, so Priyah let's strike up a conversation shall we?" she nodded dumbly, sitting back so the shadows covered the curiosity that could easily kill the cat more than once, using all 9 lives, and said,

"Shoot."

"Now, where are you from?" He asked her about her childhood growing up right outside of France, on a farm, and the transition to the city. Did she miss home? Has she gotten lost or even been to Brooklyn of late, the conversation just kept flowing and she learned that they were both majoring in arts, going for their masters. She didn't even realize that he was in 2 of her classes at NYU. The conversation didn't let up for about 6 hours seeing that you can only talk about Nabokov, or Yong in brief periods without long labored discussion.

"Well, I guess America is cleaner than Glastonbury, and in New York there is so much more food than I thought, you came along just in time." Priyah said smiling shyly, during their conversation Ed had moved over next to her to talk in a more intense, intimate way. They were leaning against each other foreheads almost touching and Ed was describing his life back home.

"You know whats worse than moving to an all new country and nobody talking to you?" he asked half-heartedly in a rhetorical way.

"...what?" she whispered.

"Living here and no one even glancing your way, I have lived in Olympus my entire life, and all of the people there have huge egos. My mother especially posing for paintings, meddling with all love, or should I say lust lives. My father he is way worse, he is basically the most hot headed man alive." Ed suddenly looked up guiltily, "I so didn't mean to unload my family problems on you."  
"Oh Ed, I don't mind we are stuck here so why not just unload all of the bad stuff in our lives." Priyah patted his leg affectionately. The lights started flickering, and people began cheering. The entire car of the train started to shake, this made them stop cheering, a little girl began to cry and the lights in the tunnel started to fall. The darkness felt overwhelming, almost unnatural it grew so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Priyah grabbed Ed's hand when the car lurched forward feigning a scream.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Priyah gasped with a tight throat, and began to let go.

"No don't worry, it helps me too." He said bending down sorta guarding her with his shoulders, holding her hand in a tight grip. She began to whimper a little.

"Are we going to die?" she whispered in a tentative voice into his neck. Her tears were warm on his skin, and he enjoyed the human feeling, the touches and embraces. They of course were not complete strangers to each other now,but he barely knew this girl, "Mother will not approve," he thought starring into her hair, stroking her back and inhaling her scent. As if on cue, a ruby light passed through the tunnel, and a form appeared.

"What was that? Are we getting help? Will they save us?" Priyah was almost sobbing she was so scared. He pulled her tighter in assurance, but little did Priyah know this entire accident was because of the one Ed calls mother.

"Eddie? Is that you, it has been so long!" said a woman standing across from them she leaned over and gave him a half hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am sorry, this is quite awkward I don't really know who you are." He glanced at her sheepishly.

"I am surprised considering," the mysterious woman let the sentence hang in the air for a while, "bu you always did forget my name, even during the 3 months we dated." Ed's face changed, from confusion to suspicion.

"Venus?" he asked chuckling slightly, "let me introduce you to my new friend Psyche, Priyah Psyche, this is my sister Venus" he was smiling a genuine smile, which he gave generously and often.

"Hi,"Psyche said softly, "I didn't know Eddie here had a sister."

"Oh I don't, well she isn't supposed to exist, we were separated at a young age, but I knew she wasn't dead or anything."

"Oh, why were you separated?" Psyche asked looking Venus slowly up and down.

"Let us just say father didn't approve and changed our family history in Rome, so we rarely see each other, but it has been what 2 years?" The lights turned on , and the speaker system went on.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE ARE SORRY FOR OUR INCONVINIECE, BUT THE GENERATORS ARE BACK ON, WE WILL REACH 10TH AVENUE IN 3MINUTES." The scratchy PA system announced way to loud. Psyche slowly peeled herself away from Eddie, but he wouldn't let go of her shoulders. She settled on resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's pretty late, are you going back to campus?" Eddie asked quietly whispering into her ear, she was starting to feel the exhaustion. Her eyes drooping she replied,

"I am staying in an apartment the other direction."

"Then you stay with me, I have an extra bed." He said lifting her out of the seat, and pulling her along.


	3. Psychic Signs

Milo Dante, (Miler)

"This is just desperate Ally, I mean a palm reader? We could do way better than that!" Milo stated exasperated. He had been mindlessly following her through town, her bruises she could probably feel by now and often flinched or limped in an odd way to ease her pain, they had gone away but her injuries were probably more severe underneath her skin.

"Miler...you know I love you and you know I want to catch up and talk and share secrets, but for right now I want to know what the hell is wrong with my body, and yours for that matter." she said stubbornly stopping at the corner, "it is right through here, Madame Christalle, she has saved me from plenty of mental breakdowns." Ally said with earnest walking up the fire escape and tapping on the door, the door in itself was pretty spectacular it had six doorknobs, and each one had a different key it seemed. The flaky paint on the door was once a cherry red but now faded into a light pink. Milo heard the petter patter of an elderly woman walking, more like shuffling, down a hallway. The door opened to an entirely to small of a woman, she had small hands small features small legs, arms, toes, and even small ears, her body was as proportional as a seven year old girl and she was as tall.

"Madame is waiting Ally dear," the miniature woman replied, "darling come here." she wrapped Ally in a warm hug and pushed her through to a small corridor, Milo was attached to her arm as if he was just another body part.

"ALLY!" a voice cried in joy as they turned a corner into a room with a door of beads. "I just knew you would come back, so what will it be today fortune reading, what do the Fates have for you?"

"Oh Christalle, gorgeous as ever, this is my...Milo" she said pushing him forward towards "The Madame"

"You are a good friend of hers no?" Madame asked with a heavy French accent, "You have known my Ally for long time, years and years." She was slowly tracing her fingers in the creases of his palm, her finger kept retracing a scar he had.

"Oh, that, that scar was from a bar fight me and Ally got into back in the day." he said tentatively seeing as the Madame read into every word that seemed to come out of Milo's mouth. She brought them in and she sat in a recliner and they on a sofa. Her hand was still tracing and retracing the scar. A good 20 minutes passed before she said anything.

"Milo, look at your palm, the scar which you received from a bartender smashing a bottle at your palm for using a fake I.D, it is gone." she held up his palm and scrutinized his face.

"How did you?" he trailed off staring in wonder.

"I do not have healing powers, and as you can see I believe in the truth of things, but I have come to the conclusion that both of you are, not human, or at least partially(of course)." Christalle had never told her dear friend a lie before and sheepishly she had told embarrassing stories of her days back in her country, but this time she knew that something was haunting Ally, and she needed to find out what.

Milo practically had to drag Ally from the strange womans apartment, his thoughts were going hundreds of miles an hour, how could this be possible? Was he part vampire, werewolf? His parents were both human, or he hoped, it would have been really hard to play human for 18 years of his sons life. Ally was silently cursing herself for not going sooner, the whole ordeal took about 3 hours and Milo had suffered every minute, but Ally, Ally had believed and was going to do all that she possibly believed she could to get this, spirit that wasn't human out of her.

"It is 3am. Do you have a place to stay?" Milo asked, knowing her answer would be no, he also knew that his apartment had one bedroom and one bed and that his couch would arrive in the morning. Milo had the best intentions knowing that today she was supposed to be married, but instead was hit by something and then thrown into a park bench were they stole her cell phone, and pager. He also knew that today he had blacked out on a cross walk and also had his cellphone stolen.

"No, do you mind, I know that you just moved but I don't take up much room. I promise, then I will go get my stuff from Ron's tomorrow, and I will move in right next door." Ally said jokingly as they walked down the steps to the subway.

"Also, we need to go see a doctor, maybe we have some sort of blood disease or something." she said sort of desperately on the bottom step. Her senses were awakened by the outrageous amount of people that came piling out of the subway. They pushed themselves against a wall, and at that moment a young girl attached to a young boy came running up the stairs and fell against the same wall. They seemed out of breath and strangely familiar.

"Eddie," the young girl said half asleep in his arms, "how far is it to your room I am so incredibly tired!" she snuggled closer into him and then noticed the couple on the wall also hiding, she recognized...

"Aunt Ally?" she asked obviously about to pass out.

"Priyah, oh Psyche hello sweetheart, sorry I am in a rush we will catch up another time when either of us aren't about to die of exhaustion." She smiled a kind, but sleep deprived smile walking backward down the platform, and into the subway.  
"Who?" Milo asked sitting her down.

"That was the Madames daughter, Priyah, they both have these amazing abilities to dissect peoples thoughts, and feed them back in a way that makes perfect sense. I think they are both powerful psychics, but prefer to be more human than not."

"Wait what happened to the Ally who doesn't give a shit about the supernatural, and doesn't believe in make believe? I am shocked" he said making a shocking, mocking face. He made his jaw drop.

"Oh close your mouth before you start catching flies." she said playfully shoving him into the window. She rested her head in his shoulder and just sat in a haze of sleep and reality. Milo kissed her forehead and the subway departed, little did they know Eddie saw them, and he saw the aura.

The moment Milo laid the sleeping form of Ally on the bed he noticed it, her stomach wasn't flat. He knew that she wasn't going to share the details, but Allys stomach was swollen and it looked as if she had a baby bump. Milo was out right surprised from childhood memories she explicitly told him she never wanted children after that god awful day at the church day care.

_"Miler! Get over here I don't know what to do." Ally had said holding a screaming baby in her arms. The kid was probably either hungry or tired, and all of the kids needed their nap, even Milo and Ally._

_ "Here," he had said reaching for the kid, while wrapping his arms the correct way to hold the babies head up, "You go take a break and I will feed him, Jesus Ally don't you know how to take care of kids?" She was the one who had signed them up for it after all saying, "It'll be a breeze, get in get out $200" Boy was karma a bitch today he thought._

_ "THATS IT!!" Ally yelled, "I AM NEVER HAVING ANY FUCKING KIDS!" then she walked out and left Milo standing there dumbfounded in a room full of sleepy kids, who started to cry..._

Milo slowly got out a box of his stuff looking for pajamas and a blanket, maybe even pillows. This was all for him(of course) Ally had already passed out and was face down arms out on the bare mattress, he didn't even have a frame on his bed yet.

"I don't see any warm shit," he mumbled under his breath, "how about curtains? Yup that works." he said talking to himself and smiling, if Ally had been awake she would have laughed. He often talked to himself while growing up. He climbed slowly into bed and wrapped him and Ally into the curtain while draping his arm over her swollen stomach. He did this subconsciously, to protect Ally was one of the few programmed instincts still in his brain, this also went for the baby that was now growing inside of her.

"I wish it was mine." he said silently surprising himself, "I would have loved her enough to marry her and not push her away like this Ron character. He probably doesn't even know." slightly grimacing before he rolled over and went to sleep.


	4. Glyph

Eddie Ross (Eros)

Eddie woke up to music, he turned over and noticed that his new friend was already up. He stood, stretched and made his way towards his living room/kitchen were his baby grand sat. His piano was being played, and it was Chopin surprisingly.

"Psyche? Are you playing Valse?" he called out not quite sure if he was awake or not. She nodded her head and started to speed up. He smiled and turned on the coffee. He was glad to know she wasn't still traumatized. He slid his chair up next to the piano and watched her play.

"You smile when you play," he said when she finished and graciously accepted the coffee, "you should minor in music." She laughed and pulled her hair back off her neck in a fluid motion, not fast enough he noticed the scar. It was a small raised line on the back her neck, "curious," he thought.

"So do you have class today?" she asked fingering the keys sipping her coffee (fucking amazing coffee, she was very impressed) She glanced up and noticed he didn't have a shirt on, he was running his hands through his hair which made his yummy arms even more pronounce. "Damn," she thought mentally thinking what it would be like to kiss him.

"Class, uh nope well actually I have a class at five but thats just an art/music composition class so I don't even have to go, you"

"None I normally take my Saturdays off, but I would love to go get breakfast now. I raided your fridge and all you have is Ramon noodles and cold cereal I mean how can you live off of this stuff?" she asked giggling obviously still not completely awake yet. The clock read 8:30 am so breakfast was definitely needed.

"Yes, I am starved, oh I hate to ask but Venus crashed here to she has clothes you can borrow if you want?" Eddie suggested pulling on a black t shirt that was pretty much either too small or on backwards, Psyche laughed and went off to find Venus. Being asleep when she arrived, and to fascinated by the piano to explore she had not been able to fathom just how rich his family had to be. His"apartment"was actually a loft in one of the most exclusive buildings on the upper east side, Psyche could only imagine what Venus must think of her now, but considering the weird family history it couldn't be that bad, could it?

Eddie smiled as he watched her walk away, "oh shit," he thought, Venus isn't actually here.

"Hey Psyche, she had to run errands I think,but pick anything out she has plenty!" he yelled walking back to his room. He turned the corner and walked into a very spacious bedroom, he was about to shower when a ruby light filled the room.

"Eddie, what is a mortal doing in your apartment?" the stranger hissed.

"Well Mother if you must know she is a girl who I saved from a mental breakdown while being stuck yesterday." he said in a stretched hushed voice, "and thank you for pretending to be my sister, now if she ever meets you our entire family tree will be fucked up!" Venus was taken aback.

"You do not speak to your mother that way, and please tell me you didn't sleep with this baby mortal, how old is she 12? Isn't that a federal offense here on earth?" she asked incredulously, "I must be going baby, but you must know your father and I are not very happy with this." and with that she was gone. He took his shower alone, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to shower with Psyche, his thoughts were quite descriptive. If he wasn't already taking a shower he would want one now.

"EDDIE?" she called out walking into the room she thought she had woken up in, who knows, and walked back to a closet area. She heard a shower turn off and walked into the room not thinking of the repercussions of this act until she walked almost all the way in on a naked man. Eddie was after all not a boy, Not a boy indeed.

"Shit, sorry bathroom" he said quickly grabbing a towel wrapping it around his hips in a practiced motion.

"Uh, I, I just wanted to know where more towels are,"she said wrapped in her towel hair dripping wet on his ceramic tile floors.

"Yeah yea, of course, um I think I have some right here," he said going around her pulling a towel from a closet hidden behind her. She took the towel said thanks and turned around to leave.

"Wait," he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around, this kind of annoyed her a bit, "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" she said rather tersely.

"That you have red hair," he said smiling, "and you are actually really pretty, in the dark you looked different, and you were terribly scared so my perception was put off. Without make up though wow!" Eddie glanced at the floor when he said this, and Psyche turned a very bright pink, and then he looked up. She had moved closer and when he looked back up their faces were inches apart. They both felt the electricity and then...

"I am gonna," they both said at the same time gesturing to the towels and backed away slowly, each with a very big smile on their face. "Almost," she thought walking back to Venus' room. The smiles stayed on their faces all the way to breakfast.

"Were are we going?"

"Oh you will see," he said as she looped her arm in his, "its a little diner I know they have the best waffles." They walked swiftly down the sidewalk and as they turned toward the subway Psyche flinched and pulled him to hail a cab. "I have never seen a girl able to whistle like that." he thought laughing and chasing after her. The taxi stopped at the curb a couple seconds later, but this was the power of a beautiful girl. They climbed in the back and laughed when Eddie's head hit the roof when the door closed the cabbie asked,

"Where to lovebirds?"

"Oh? Well we aren't really a couple." She said confused hiding a smile.

"385 Avenue of the Americas, Waverly's" They pulled away from the curb and they drove in comfortable silence for about 5 minutes. Psyche sat and smiled out of the windows, a great thing about New York is the people! They are all so unique wanting to go different places, all moving at the same time in a chaotic grace. Eddie watched her put her hair in a ponytail, the scar was there again.

"How'd you get that," he asked while tracing it with his forefinger, it was a half moon print that was raised and at the back of her neck, almost concealed by the hairline.

"I was born with it, I used to call it a birth mark but the doctors said most likely a bone or something that an extra vertebrae." she said pulling her hand up to touch it, their hands touched and he gently clasped it and pulled her hand into his lap, she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We are here," the cabbie called, "that is $12.43"

"Here, Visa." they climbed out of the back still holding hands, and he bent his head and then she noticed on the back of his head he had a scar too, it was a half moon opposite to hers except it had a line through it though. "Wierd," she thought rubbing the back of her neck with a free hand. He pulled her inside to 'Waverly's' a pretty retro diner in West Village.

"I love it."

"I knew you would," he said as they sat themselves in a window booth. He raised his hand for a server, they were sitting on the same mind was racing a million miles an hour, "What do I do?, How do I act?, is there a simple way to make him kiss me?" she was getting so nervous that her glass of water was shaking. No, thats my hand! She quickly sat the glass down and thought herself into a calm. Eddie just chuckled.

"I really wanna kiss you right now?"

"You do?"

"I do what?"

"Want to kiss me?"

"Uhmm," he cleared his throat, "How did she hear that?"

"Hear what?", Psyche looked up at him confused, "Oh shit, not again."


	5. Letter from Zeus

Zeus(Grandfather)

Eros, Grandson

I sit here and watch my people, I watch my creations of man all of there mistakes and victories their lives so small compared to that of my family. I originally created Id and Ego, and ever since all people have been searching for their "love" and "soul-mate" except little do people know my daughter has apower that will point out your Id or Ego(she has gone astray though), and no one will pay attention they are all too busy with their small insignificant lives to notice. Looks have turned into a major attraction, so many people become listless in their marriage, but without your better half monogamy is death. Lust is fun at first but it fades. The only two real things in life are friendship and sex, and monogamy is basically a way for the government of my creation to "cash out."

Ever since Echo, I have marked my souls each with a unique ability of physical feature that will lead them towards the other half of their soul. Not many of people know, but Romeo and Juliet were real, they weren't a figment of Shakespeare's genius, they were poor children of homes where the families hated each other, their mark was a dimple on their hands that made them match perfectly. I am not soft, but it thrills me to see all of my souls meet each other. Maybe best friends, or a stranger on the street, conscience will help you find them. Sadly though the souls do not always cycle back through together and their souls start to rot. These are the rapists, serial killers, and abusers of the world.

So, Eros, when you are grown you must find the bearer of the Glyph, your Id, and then you can begin your occupation as "Cupid" that man has named you. May us Gods smile down on you as you grow.


End file.
